Naruto's Retarded Sleepover
by Kurayami-kun
Summary: Update: 1/2/2011: Oh how poorly written this was, but it has many laughs to people for some reason. The title fits the story.
1. Prolouge

The Naruto Retarded Sleepover

This is dedicated to my best friend, Lonewolf101.

Prolouge

"Tralalala!" Gaara sanged as he wandered through the yard.

"What the crap is with you?" Myryu said as he bumped into him.

"Kankuro and Temari are going to The Tea village for the week."

Gaara said as he hit Myryu lightly.

"..." Myryu stared at him.

"Where going to stay?" Myryu asked.

"At your house!" Gaara yelled.

"Well...What?!!" Myryu screamed.

"Ok." Myryu said.

"Yay." Gaara thought.

"He gone crazy." Myryu thought.

(I know who Gaara is like all mean. He's happy because he don't have to deal with Kankuro and Temari)


	2. The Invites

Chapter 1-The Invites

"Ok, Gaara. Don't kill my mother and it's ok." Myryu said as he walked to his house to see Shino(Dun!), Naruto, Sasuke(Ah!), Shikamaru(Yay.), A hijacking cat(Meow!), A supervising Kakashi, Lee and Neji(Neji had a afro!).

"I thought you said one person!" Myryu said.

"No i said a village!" Gaara yelled at Myryu.

"Kakashi, don't make out with my mom." Myryu said as he passed Kakashi.

Kakashi blushed and walked downstairs. "Hey, Ms. Udansaki!" Kakashi yelled.

"This is my room." Myryu said as he opened his sister's room on accident.

The room was pink. "Ok...that's my sister's." Myryu said as he watched out.

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed untill a angered sister appeared. "Ow, Daddy!" Naruto yelled as He got beat up by Myryu's sister. They heard some J-pop inside. Myryu walked in to see a girl named Tai. "What?!" Myryu asked loudly. "Oh, Sup?" Tai asked as she got up. "Oh the gang's here?" She asked. "Yup." Myryu said. "We are camping in the newly refurnished basement!" Lee yelled. Neji looked at him with the afro. "Cut the afro." Sasuke said as he poked Neji's afro. Neji took it off and cryed in pain and his regular hairstyle magically appeared back.


	3. The Akatsuki Invades!

Chapter 3- The Atasuki invades!

"I heard that kid, Myryu has Naruto and Gaara over." Deidera said as he got up form his chair with a sandwich, but apparently... his mouth hands was eating it. "Hey!" Deidera yelled as he punched his hand. "Ow!" The mouth yelled.

"I have noticed that Myryu has Sasuke and Myryu has a demon too..."

Itachi said as he looked out the blank window.

"Sasuke, Myryu, Gaara and Naruto." Zetsu counted.

"Also Lee and Neji!" Kisame yelled as he hopped onto the chair.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled as he tried to remove Kisame from his face.

"Lee has Hidden lotus and Neji has Byakugan!" Kisame yelled as he was pushed off of Itachi.

"Exactly." Deidera said.

Meanwhile...

"Let go of my water!" Lee yelled as Gaara reached for Lee's water bottle.

"I'm thirsty!" Gaara yelled. "Carrying this sand makes me thirsty!" Gaara yelled. "Who's fault is that?!" Lee asked. "You know that Deidera and the rest of the Atasuki is chasing me!" Gaara yelled. Flashback...

"Bam!" Deidera was thrown across the sand as Gaara retreated from Deidera.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke said as he remembered the _massive_ beating by Itachi. "..." Myryu sighed as he had his own affair with Zetsu. "Stay away, you cannibal!" Myryu yelled as he charged his Kadori up at Zetsu. "But you look tasty!" Zetsu yelled. "Back up, fool!" Myryu yelled.

The Atasuki was coming in their minivan but it broke down. "Crap!" Itachi yelled as he used fireball jutsu to blow it sky high!

"Hey, we got to pay for that!" Deidera yelled. Kisame was listening to sea techno music on his Ipod. Zetsu was chewing on a dog. "We have to split up!" Itachi yelled. "We're almost there anyways." Itachi stated. Kisame rushed towards Myryu's house and knocked on the door. "Hello." Kisame said as Myryu's mom let him in. Itachi fell down and then slided to a sewer. "Ah!" Itachi yelled as he fell into the murky water. "Ew!" Itachi yelled. Zetsu disguised himself as grass until Myryu's dad came by with a lawn mower. Deidera ran into the backyard to a dog. "Ah!" Deidera yelled. Hidan got out of the minivan rumble. "Hmp." Hidan yelled as he walked into the open window.

Kakuzu was robbing a bank.


	4. Itachi Arrives!

Warning: This story features burst-out laughing comedy and retartedness. Read with caution.

Chapter 4- Itachi arrives!!

"Ugh." Sasuke walked downstairs to the bathroom.

"Why I drink to much soda?" He thought and once he got in the bathroom. Deidera looked in the eyes of the beast. "Bark." The dog barked. Deidera pounced towards it. The dog did a karate kick to Deidera. "Yeah!" The dog yelled. "Hey, that's my line!" Dedera yelled.

You could hear a gun clacked. "Clay fire!" He yelled as clay came out. "Boom!"

Zetsu's face was red with scratchs. "My aching face!" He yelled as he rubbed his face on the grass. Then a dog came and lifted the leg. "No!"

Kisame sat down, stirring coffee. He forgot the mission.

Sasuke noticed once he left. A hand grabbed him!

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

Myryu and Gaara came in the bathroom. Gaara put his foot on Itachi's head. Myryu flushed the toilet. "Ah!" Itachi yelled.


	5. Kisame remebers plus the defeat!

**Chapter 5- Kisame Remebers!**

A phone ringed and Kisame answered it. "Hello?" Kisame asked.

"KISAME!!!" Itachi yelled.

"What the heck you're doing!?" He asked.

"Drinking coffee." Kisame answered.

"Hello, mission!" Itachi yelled.

"Oh, right." Kisame said.

"Now get your fish-head self up there!" Itachi yelled and a giant splash was heard.

Meanwhile...

Deidara held a dog in his hand. "Yeah!" He yelled as he climbed up a window into the room. "Bam!" Lee hit him. "Whoa." Deidara thought.

"Oh, I thoguht it was a cat." Lee thought. Neji had a afro _again._

Sasuke, Myryu and Gaara came in. "The atasuki is here!" Sasuke yelled. "Plus the man-eating grass!" Myryu yelled. "Also a dog- shotting freak!" Gaara yelled. Deidara climbed up the window again. Then Kisame walked up the stairs. Naruto splashed something aganist Kisame. "Ah, Seasalt!" Kisame yelled. "Deidara-san!" Myryu and Gaara hugged him. "Gah, Sasori, help!" Deidara prayed.

Hidan and Zetsu came in. Zetsu chewing on a leg. "mmm." he said.

Then Neji's afro crashed them into the closet. Itachi came up a pipe, wearing Mario's hat. Lee showed him a toilet. "Ah!" Itachi fainted.

"Ah!" Kisame yelled as he fell.


	6. The return!

(Author's note: This is the final chapter)

Chapter 6- The return

"Oh well, now we can return." Temari said as she stood at the street where Myryu lived.

Once they returned to the house. Zetsu was on the ground. "Too much retro!" He said as he drooled. "Um, Isn't that one of the akatsuki?" Kankuro asked Temari. They kept walking then they saw Itachi stuck in a toilet. "Ah!" He yelled

"Itachi?!" Temari yelled. They kept walking to see a grave saying Hidan. "Got hit by a giant afro."

"..." They sighed.

They began walking again to see Kisame on the ground,holding his face. "Momma! My eyes!" He yelled as he pointed to the sky. "What's going on?" Temari thought as she walked into the house.

Deidara was on the ground, holding his sides. "Too much hugging." He said as Gaara came downstairs. "Temari-kun!" He yelled as he dived into Temari. "Gaara-kun, what happened?" Temari asked as Kankuro came in.

"The akatsuki came after Myryu, Naruto and I." He said as he picked up Deidara and threw him out. "Grrr..." The dog came out. "Uh-oh." He said.

Myryu came downstairs. "Hey, Temari!" Myryu said as he grabbed Zetsu. "Ok, Man-eating grass, I'm taking to KFC!" Myryu said. "They use the 51 secret spices who are my cousins! No!" Zetsu yelled. Sasuke came downstairs. "Itachi, I have a toiletscrubber." Itachi was gone in a heartbeat.

Naruto gave Hidan some ramen. "Here." Hidan got out his grave. "Ah! Zombie!!!" He yelled as Shikamaru came. "..." he sighed. Hidan was whimpering, scared of Shikamaru.


End file.
